I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to auxiliary hot water heating apparatus and more specifically to the design of a probe device adapted to be fitted into the firebox of a solid fuel burning appliance and plumbed to a conventional hot water heating tank so that the heat generated by the burning solid fuel can supplement or at times eliminate the need to burn natural gas or the like in the hot water heating function.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
As the price of natural gas, other home heating fuels and electricity increases, more and more home owners are becoming "energy conscious" and are looking to ways for reducing their home heating costs. A popular approach, as reflected by continually increasing sales, is the use of an auxiliary solid fuel burning appliance which may be coupled into the home heating system along with the conventional natural gas or fuel oil fired unit. While this approach results in a reduction in the amount of non-renewable fuel consumed, a still further reduction can be achieved if the home hot water heating needs could be supplied without excessive use of natural gas or the like. This is the problem addressed by the present invention.
The present invention provides an attachment for an existing solid fuel burning appliance whereby the heat produced by burning of the fuel may be used not only to provide home heating but also to supply part or all of the occupant's demands for hot water.